


Partners In Crime

by velveteenvamp



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017), Victorious (TV)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I'm a meme, Partners in Crime, Please don't take it too seriously lol, i don't even know what i'm doing, i wrote this very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velveteenvamp/pseuds/velveteenvamp
Summary: Jade's identical cousin comes to show support for her latest play.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> So first of all, I'm sorry this exists. I'm a big fan of the soap trope of "identical relatives" and decided to borrow some inspiration from Twin Peaks with the whole identical cousins schtick. This idea randomly came into my head and I thought it'd be funny. I'm not sure if I'll continue yet, but I definitely want to write this pair some more in the future, so we'll see! 
> 
> And thank you to @EternallyEC for listening to me sound off ridiculous ideas and for inspiring Jade's second line of dialogue. 🖤

"You mean there are _two_ Jades?" Andre's fear was palpable and the sentiment echoed around everybody at the lunch table's minds. 

Ever since the gang had saw a near-perfect doppelgänger of Jade West (save for the gothic getup) that morning, they hadn't stopped talking about it. It was uncanny, downright creepy; another version of Jade who _wasn't_ actually Jade but looked almost exactly like her and sounded like her. 

"Oh no," Jade smirked as she arrived right on cue. "Fallon's _much_ worse." she remarked as she put her burrito down on the table, thoroughly unfazed by everybody's murmurings. 

* * *

Fallon Carrington was hardly renowned for charitable deeds, she was better known as the sharkish daughter of oil mogul Blake Carrington and as a successful businesswoman in her own right. But, she wasn't half as bad as her surname suggested and she really did have a heart, especially when it came to family. Jade was a Carrington, not in name, but by blood; she was one of Fallon's cousins, a result of a tryst she didn't _want_ to know any more about. She also happened to be Fallon's favourite cousin, they were both partners in crimes at family events (something that was even easier now that Jade was older and with the right hair and makeup alterations, was identical) and Fallon had always appreciated her ballsiness. So when Jade had told her all about her latest undoubtedly twisted play _Clowns Don't Bounce_ , Fallon was more than happy to clear her schedule and show up. She could sympathise with Jade's constant power-struggle with her father--she had written the damn _book_. 

What she hadn't anticipated was the reaction everybody had to her. Growing up away from Jade in Atlanta, Fallon hadn't ever given much of a thought to how people outside of the family would perceive them being in the same room together. As far as the Carrington-Colby-West clan were concerned, it was just yet another quirk of their family.

However things were going to go, it was certainly going to be interesting. 


End file.
